


Your Soul is Crying for Me

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien genitalia, Aliens, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Horror, M/M, Omega/Omega, Original Fiction, Romance, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Castor Bed and Breakfast, on the quiet planet of Olaun, is peaceful and isolated, the perfect place for vacationers seeking an escape from the lives, or perhaps interested in the ruins of the Olaun elders, buried deep in the earth and full of near forgotten history. As an unnaturally warm summer rolls over the planet nice travelers, new to each other and the area, set in the beautiful Castor home, looking forward to an easy few weeks of sun, relaxation, and peace.Somewhere between lazy swims in the lake and afternoons spent on the forest trails avoiding the blistering sun, it becomes clear to all that something isn't quite right...
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I Know You're There

**Author's Note:**

> Nano fic, a AU/Spin-Off of my developing story The Crew. Same characters, set in the same 'world', but less space opera and more horror house. Big Poly energy, lots of people making nice in the platonic sense, intimately, and romantically with lots of others. 
> 
> A/B/O, but actually aliens so some of them aren't exactly on the A/B/O spectrum. Weird alien dicks and vaginas abounds.

Kallos squinted up at the Castor Bed and Breakfast as he waited for the driver to unload his bags. It was almost exactly as it looked on it’s infonet page, three stories tall, pale yellow clapboard in pristine condition, large windows edged in white running the whole length of the bottom floor along a huge wrap around porch with bright white pillars and rails. There were matching balconies on the second and third floor, with furniture, whicker with thick cushions, set in little sitting areas in front of large, propped open glass doors. 

The grounds were lush with swaying grass in purple and teals, tall flowering trees that dripped long leafy curtains and little violet flowers, and low bushes that edged the gravel walking paths. To one side there was forest, tall purple leafed trees clumping and twisting together as they reached for the sky, to the right the grounds were developed for the sake of outside amenities, and to the back Kallos knew there was the Castor Bay, with its sparkling green waters and white sandy beach. 

It was beautiful, with promises of many relaxing activities to enjoy, private and soundproofed rooms, a tiny tourist town a short ride away, and supposedly the best food on the planet (or so their page boasted). It would be a nice place to do his research, far from the perpetual night and endless noise and bustle of Cifer’s capital city. He had easy access to the old ruins and caves his latest research revolved around, with underground temples in plentiful numbers in this part of the planet as well as within a day or two’s travel if need be, as well as plenty of local experts. 

He was very much looking forward to a peaceful few months, dedicated to his business, getting some sun on his wings, and not thinking overly much about securing his university position for another few years. 

Life would have been easier if he’d just taken a teacher position all those years ago, but his love of travel and seeing the old religious sites that his career was dedicated to had won out. And, he often suspected, he wouldn’t have done overly well having to teach more than a handful of classes a week. 

“Right this way please.” The driver said, clapping her hands together. “The other van was right behind us so if you want to check in without waiting you’ll want to get going now.” 

Kallos, and the others who’d boarded his van at the Skyport, hurried to action, grabbing their bags and following the petite woman towards the inn. There were five others with him, all seemingly male, varying ages and species. He’d noticed pair of them, a thickly built Human with rich brown skin, deepset eyes, a wide, harsh mouth and curly brown hair and a half, at least considering he seemed to be equal in height to Kallos, Gigas with short moss colored curls, an upturned mouth, and warm copper skin, had taken up the backseat and talked the entire ride. Kallos hadn’t listened in much, but between songs on his com he’d picked up a little and got the impression they had met on their ship to planet shuttle. 

The third was a Sala, skin such a pale cream that it was hard at first to see where flesh melted into delicate blue toned scales at the eyebrow and nose ridges, over and around the pierced and chained swoops of his ears, and over his forehead right up to where his blue and white hair, pin straight and swept back from his face. That one had kept to himself, eyes not once looking up from the hard light displays projected by his wrist com. 

The fourth, another Human, slightly taller than the first, whose golden skin had a cool rose flush and thick black hair was shaved down on the sides and drawn back into a ponytail on the top, had seemed content to to flip lazily through the pages of his projected book. He’d looked up once, caught Kallos watching, and full pink lips had quirked up into a curious grin before Kallos had looked away. 

The final man was Phana, sister species to Kallos’ own, tall and elegant in the way all Phana were. Narrow, sharp features, skin a warm coral color, eyes downturned and narrow, and a wide, full mouth that pulled down at the corners, with tight golden red coils twisted into a gleaming mass and held in place at the nape of his neck by a length of platinum ribbon. His wings were large, rose gold feathers that slowly graduated in color until they were glistening gold at the rips. Phana were always stunning to behold and this one was no exception. 

All of the others smelled of alpha, expected since separating by secondary sexual phenotype was the normal in less...forward thinking places like this. 

Kallos had no doubt the van that was due to arrive behind them carried a group of betas or omegas, and that the driver wanted them to move along to delay the meeting. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it turned out they had designated hours for the use of the pool and other amenities, to further avoid issues. He’d never given it much thought back on Cifer, where intermixing was the norm, but his travels had taught him that being able to go through life unconcerned was the privilege of being an Ciferian alpha. 

An omega or beta on their own, vacationing abroad, had more to worry about. 

The inside of the inn was pleasantly cool; his skin prickled and pebbled once he was out of the hot summer sun. Windows were thrown open, letting in sweet smelling balmy breezes as well as the bright orange light of the planet's largest sun. The second son was smaller, burned blue, and could only be seen for a few hours during the planet’s rotation before the short nighttime cycle set in; the point where the first and second sun ‘traded’ dominance was much spoken of in his research. He was looking forward to seeing it, and the transition to night, in person. 

Checking in went by fast, thanks to the eager crew of staff standing at the ready right in the entrance hall, standing in a semi-circle in front of the wide polished wooden stairs. They were chirpy and friendly, calling out names and handing out data codes for their coms to scan for confirmation of identity, payment, and transferring of keys and access privileges. 

“Mr L Orrin.” The taller Human who’d caught Kallos watching him. 

“Captain I Titichel.” The Gigas, actually taller than Kallos now that they were both on their feet, and positively towering over the tittering staff. Maybe more than a half-breed, then. 

“Captain K Obran.” The first Human was a bit roguish looking up close, faced scarred and hands gnarled, and judging by the way the air around the staff sweetened it was a look they approved on. 

“Doctor Moss.” The Phana. 

“Lord Sage’irum.” The Sala, while smiled warmly and very pointedly didn’t react to the looks his title drew. 

“Professor Kallos?” He was last and by the time he was scanned and had looked over the hard light map showing him direction to his room, the other guests had already milled away. 

They were all going to be in the alpha wing, on the right side of the house, overlooking the gardens and pool. Nice rooms, though not as nice as the omega wing with it’s lake views, but Kallos was sure it would serve just the ame. Kallos was going to be on the second floor in the so-called Protector Suite, an odd name when contrasted with the color or environmentally themed names of the rooms around him. He’d picked it for that reason, hoping it might have more charm than the ‘Sand and Sea Suit’ or the ‘Cascade Blossom Room’. 

He was walking up the stairs, making note of the hours for the complimentary breakfast and supper, with the gentle creaking of the screen door turned his head.

A group of three, smiling faces and laughing voices, trailed in to meet the welcoming staff. 

A Florian, tall and stately, limbs long supple curves, face handsome, and bark like skin a muted silvery green with their deep blue-green vine-like hair drawn back into a single thick brain and dotted with cherry red blooms, drew his eye first. Florian didn’t leave their home planets often and when they did it was usually for military or missionary work; they didn’t exactly do summer visits. It was very possible to live one entire life and never see one, let alone a bloomer, yet there one was.

Curious. 

Next was a Feline, short, stocky, and curvy, with black and red, almost orange, hair falling in bouncing ringlets, milky skin marked with orange and black smudges at random, and a long furry tail looped tightly around his waist. He was smirking, needle sharp teeth peeking over the edge of his plump bottom lip, and looking around with bright green eyes. There was something sly about the set of their mouth and the jut of their chin but, Kallos allowed, that might have been species perception talking. 

Or, he amended when the Feline caught his eye and tossed him smirk and looked him over from head to toe with a look that could only be called ‘assessing’, like Kallos had seen hunters do before deciding which buck to peel off from a allig pack, maybe there was a reason for that perception. The Feline turned away, arm draping around the shoulders of his other companion, but not before flashing all of his teeth in a wide grin at Kallos. 

The third was a Phana. All Phana were stunning and all Ciferian were at least a little attracted, it was a biological truth, but Kallos could acknowledge that on the surface this one was unimpressive. They were small, spindly, drawing in a loose white sheath dress, mid-chest height or less to Kallos, with skin in the typical gray-purple of common Phana, violet freckles sprayed across his nose and cheeks, and dull brown eyes. Their wings were a black and while the feathers were tidy and orderly they lacked shine and held no secondary or tertiary colors. The dozens, perhaps hundreds, of long tiny twists set in their hair were touched with beads carved of gem and wood, and held away from their face with a length of dark ribbon. 

Compared to ‘Doctor Moss’ there wasn’t much to look at. 

Kallos found himself slowly taking the rest of the stairs anyway, watching the small group check in, listening more intently than he should have. Valli and Roan, the Florian and Feline respectively, and the petite Phana was Allium. Even the name was nothing special, the same as the ‘Hidden’ Phana prince and thus popular among Phana around the prince’s age. It also answered a question for Kallos and sent him hurrying towards his room. 

Allium was an omega name, no Phana would name their beta or alpha child that. He’d suspected, since they’d arrived in the company of a blooming Florian, but that confirmed it for him. No wonder he’d been drawn in; if all Ciferian were weak to Phana that it was doubly so between alphas and omegas. Even without being able to scent the Phana pheromones would go to work immediately, trying to entice Kallos to pay attention, to approach. 

Now that he was aware of it it would be easy to avoid the pull. He had no time to be chatting up anyone, least of all some omega still wearing the all white of adolescence. Omegas were, in his experience, nothing but trouble and he was much too old for anything more strenuous than long days of sketching runes and symbols and hiking through the forest to his next research spot. 

He had a nice, easy summer ahead of him and that was how he wanted to keep it.

\---

Allium waved at Roan one last time before shutting his door. He listened to the sound of the Feline’s booted footsteps retreating and another door shutting before moving away from the door, a smile he couldn’t quite help pulling at his mouth. He’d met the older man on the ship coming from Cifer to Olaun. He’d been keeping to himself, tucked away in the commoner omega cabin with an audio book when the talkative feline had plopped down next to him and started...well, talking. 

Roan was an artist (“Comics, mostly.”) and taking the summer to finish his first solo project, far from the distractions of his home. (“People, mostly.”) He’d been pleased to see two other omegas (or, rather, an omega and a bloomer, as Florian’s called it) on the same chip and was hoping to get to know each other. 

Allium had almost refused, he could afford to have anyone get to know him, but as it turned out Roan, with a little help from Valli, had been able to fill the leisurely sight day space lane trip with next to no input from him. In fact he’d barely been able to get any of his cover story, thin as it was, in edgewise. Roan had seemed to think his name, age, and that he was a student on summer holiday, hiding out from the courting pressure of his family, was more than enough to be worthy of his time and friendship. 

He had, in fact, promised to make sure Allium was shown a good time and returned to his ‘uptight family’ a more universal and confident young omega. (“No more bland white for you.” The feline had said, eyebrows waggling while Allium tried to hide his blushing face.) 

He suspected Roan would see it differently if he knew Allium was actually very much engaged and running away from his would be husband because of itchy wings. It was shameful, a shirking of his duties to his people, but the guilt wasn’t enough to make him turn back home. Not yet, anyway. 

But Allium also wouldn’t be going out and becoming more worldly either. 

No matter how many attractive alphas Roan pointed out to him. Even if they were tall Ciferian with skin like the night sky, inky black with silver star bursts, and the most amazing wings he’d seen outside of Cifer’s royal family. Big and long, three wings on each side, overlapping just a little, the seemingly black membrane of each so thin the light coming through the windows had passed through and cast beautiful lights and patterns on the stairs and walls around the man. When the light passed through them they’d gone from black to iridescent pinks, golds, and greens, the constantly shifting sheen over the top glowing as it caught and reflected the sun's rays. 

The Ciferian had to be a noble, and a high ranking one at that, with wings like those, and three whole sets. 

The only person Allium knew with more was his own betrothed, Prince Nicola, who had four sets of glistening wings in shades of gold and blue. The prince was regarded as having the most beautiful wings of his people. Allium had never seen cause to doubt that, they were almost hypnotic in their beauty. 

Though…

He laughed to himself, shaking his head, and dropped down onto his bed. Best to put that man out of his head and focus on himself, and his situation. He had been moving constantly for almost a standard week, keeping his head down and getting by with the money he made selling the precious metal hair ornaments he’d been wearing when he fled his engagement party. It was working out well enough, his running away was still being kept a secret from the universe at large and he’d only had one near miss with the Phana and Ciferian guards he knew were chasing him, but he was tired of looking over his shoulder. 

Leaving Cifer had been the only option, and he was lucky that the ID requirements for pleasure flights were so lax. The travel agent had barely looked at his (frankly terribly) spliced identification holo before taking his money (paid in full, on the spot) and asking him if he wanted a second or third floor lake view. 

The room was nice. He wasn’t sure if it was worth what he’d paid, but it was nice. The walls were covered in tan wallpaper, the furniture in the sitting area looked soft and comfortable, the bed practically cradled his body, and indeed the view of the crystal clear water when he turned and looked out the opened balcony doors was stunning. Water as far as the eye could see, untouched by anything, blending with the warm orange of the sky at the horizon. It was different from Pana, with it’s perpetual blue skies and golden sun, and Cifer with it’s constant night. It was something he’d never seen before, and wasn’t that the reason he’d left?

Because he was seventeen and his whole life had been nothing but eventual marriage and children. He’d never seen a sky that wasn’t outside of the Pana royal estates or the Cifer castle, never walked a city alone, never had a stranger introduce themselves without the watchful eye of his personal guard on them. 

He would go back, he really would, but for now he just…

He needed sleep, he decided. He sat up to pull off his light flats and tights, to slip off his sheath then, feeling just a little naughty, slipped under the sheets without putting anything else on. His tutors and mother would not approve, imagine going bare where someone might walk in or see him through a window, improper, unbecoming. 

The sheets were cool and smooth against his skin, the pillow soft as a cloud, and with the sound of water lapping against the shore filling his ears Allium fell asleep. 

He dreamed. 

Dreamed of eyes, unnaturally bright and large, bulged out, dozens of them flicking to and fro in so many directions at once. He dreams of hands, so many hands, cold and sticky, clinging to his skin, touching, lifting, pinching, prodding him all over as a hundred voices buzzed in his ears. He was stung, slapped, stretched out, looked over outside and in, through his skin, under it, down to his core and-

His eyes snapped open into darkness (he’d missed the second sun?) and and

Something moved, at the foot of his bed. A shadow, hunched over, impossibly wide, stretching from one corner to the other of the bed, further. Something gleamed, two flickers in the dark, and weight settled on the end of the bed. Allum’s breath caught, rattled in his chest. 

The shadow crawled closer, part of it turning jerkily, unnaturally, moving the flickers of light; the bed sagged further under its weight. 

A rustle and

Dry, rough skin curled around his ankle, sharp points scratched at his skin. Fear slammed into him, grabbed his hearts in a vice and clamped down with grinding teeth. He whimpered, body trembling but refusing to move any further. He was stuck, trapped, paralyzed, he was-

_ I’ll destroy you.  _ The shadow said without a voice. The hand on his ankle slipped up, circled his calf, stroked.  _ Poor pathetic prince, so soft, so useless. Hiding away. I’ll erase you. Consume you, shred your and swallow everything you are, everything inside, all the softness, I’ll _

“Allium!” Loud pounding and a shout of his name scattered the shadow’s words like a glass dropped onto a stone floor, sent it bouncing and tumbling away. “Allium!” 

The hand was on his inner thigh now, creeping higher, and past the unnatural brightness of the twin points he saw slitted amber, eyes unblinking, all seeing, piercing him. Hot breath wafted over his belly as the shadow crawled higher. 

_ Come, princeling. See me. Let me taste you. _

“Allium!”

He closed his eyes tight, a terrified shout tearing from his throat and he

Woke up. Sat up, heart pounding in his chest, legs licking, shouting into the shadows of his room. His empty room, that wasn’t all that dark with the moon high in the sky and the last vestige of the hazy blue of the second sun on the horizon. 

“Allium, please, open the door!” 

Valli. The warm voiced Florian, who had sat on his other side and softened Roan’s chatter with blunt, probing questions for the Feline. 

“Yes. I’m-” He started, stopped when he voice broke on what sounded like a sob. He put a hand to his mouth and, with one last panicked look around, tried again. “Door, open.” 

It opened, bringing the white light of the hall along with a tall shadow. Allium jerked back, mouth opening, but then Valli was gliding into his room. No longer framed by the hallway lights he came into sharp relief, silvery skin and red blooms cascading over his shoulders. He was looking around the room, searching, as he came to Allium’s bedside. Roan was on his heels but instead moved towards the window, head cocked and noise lifted as he made snuffling noises. 

“...bad dream?” Valli asked finally, wrapping a smooth, warm hand around Allium’s. “That happens when people leave home for the first time. ...in species that dream, anyway. Florian don’t. It’s an ineffective use of mental effort and energy stores.”

A bad dream? Allium couldn’t remember ever having a bad dream before but, well...he’d also never had a monster shadow crawl into his bed then disappear and, his frantic but calming brain admitted, a dream was by far more sensible. 

So that was it. A bad dream. 

He nodded slowly, smiling when Allium squeezed his hand and a wave of fuzzy warmth rolled out from the Florian. There was something in there, something sticky and focused on Allium, that he had never picked up from another person before. 

It was nice. 

“We should eat.” Roan stated. He was at the balcony doors and, as Allium blinked muzzily at him, pushed them closed with a sharp clicking noise, and the chime of the room security acknowledging them as locked. “Complimentary dinner is some kind of local fowl, a specialty of the kitchen so...hey. Are you naked under there?” 

Allium clutched his sheet closer to his chest, glaring at the far too interested looking redhead. “Leave, please.” 


	2. PYT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and entertainment

Kallos 

* * *

The dining hall was large, outfitted with one long wooden table and matching benching filling the center of the space, and a few smaller round tables scattered about. The round tables were all chairless and without settings, while the long table was prepared at one end, silverware and glasses sitting in wait for guests to sit. Candles, tall and fat, sat on all the tables, with a half dozen or so on the middle one, all lit and casting their soft golden glows around. With the slightly dimmed overhead chandeliers and the floating gas-style lamps on the wrap around porch casting light through the open windows, it made for a very intimate, warm atmosphere. 

Kallos was very reminded of home and meals spent with his pack, his sire and dams, brothers and sisters all crowded together and filling the air with their many overlapping, laughing and shouting voices. There were less people than he had come to be used to, not even a third of the numbers that made up his immediate family, and the conversations were more subdued but there was a homeyness to it nonetheless. 

It seemed he was one of the first to arrive, only the alpha Phana and the Human and Gigas pair were already present and talking amicably to each other. The subject seemed to be plans for the next day but the talk paused when Kallos took the seat to the Phana’s right and three sets of curious eyes turned his way. He’d scarcely sat down fully when one of the staff appeared noiselessly at his side, armed with a small plate and a carafe of deep purple wine. 

“Today’s starter is a steamed mussel, in an ale broth topped with pickled root vegetables.” He was informed. “And an accompanying tasting of a local white wine.” 

Kallos gave his thanks with a bewildered smile, he hadn’t expected something quite so fancy even though he had heard the food here was unmatched. Perhaps it showed on his face because once the staff member had retreated back through a swinging door, the Gigas smiled at him cheekily. 

“Apparently it’s five course dinners most every night.” Glittering hazel eyes cut to the side was the large man leaned across the table slightly. “A bit much for a barge captain like myself, but I think it'll be nice to play at being noble for a few weeks.”

The human snorted, a short gravely sound, then shook his head. “Nicer than we get piloting private too. I’m starting to think the Corps liaison made a mistake with booking; there’s not half as many questionable people lurking outside as there was during my last vacation.” 

Kallos wasn’t so far removed from meals like this, so certainly not taken quite so casually or in company such as this, so he merely smiled in response. It was not polite to flaunt one's family lineage at all, and especially not when a person had withdrawn from much of that life in favor of a life of academics and dusty tomb crawling. He didn’t speak much of his family, even though he appeared for the once a cycle dinners to avoid the guilt his dams would heap on him otherwise, and in fact was looking forward to being among people who couldn’t identify him by his wings. 

He swallowed down his starter, sour and sweet briny flavor decidedly pleasant, and considered what to say Gigas laughingly described his last Military Corporation mandated vacation as ‘More bug infested than some of his backwater shipment runs’. 

“It is more than expected.” Kallos said finally, reaching for his wine. He breathed it in, notes of grass and citrus settling on lightly on his tongue. “And I’m not so sure I can handle wine at every course, but I won’t mind trying.”

“Drinking too much every night will be the part most like my other breaks.” The human smirked, scar tissue slicing through his lip and swooping jaggedly towards the corner of his eye pulling with the motion. 

“Professor Kallos, right?” The man’s smile was wide and friendly; the lines at the corners of his mouth and around his eyes said he did so often and easily. “I’m Idori, this is Kuro, and that’s Doctor Moss.” 

The Phana offered Kallos his hand with a quiet rustle of his wings and a sharp, considering eye. “Nice to meet you, professor.” 

“Just Kallos is fine.” The other man’s hand was surprisingly rough, palm marked by thick raised spots and the longer graceful fingers less than straight up close. Curious for one who had the look and mannerisms of nobelity, or at least of privileged upbringing. Even now, in a loose blue tunic with the tight coils of his hair allowed to fall around his shoulders and face, bare of the jewelry and framing Phana favored, he had a certain...air about him. Kallos flexed his wings in respect. 

Moss’ smile was small, slow, and lit up his pale green eyes. “Likewise.”

Neither Idori or Kuro moved to make contact and, in fact, looked faintly amused at the display. It wasn’t, from what Kallos knew of Human and Gigas culture, entirely inappropriate to make physical contact on exchange of names (the unspoken display of hands free of weapons was even the same) but certainly they lacked a way to return the unspoken language of Phana and Ciferian wings, so it would have lacked some nuance anyway. 

Salads came, delicate china plates layered with pale sweet greens, curling white sprouts, and wedges of juicy blue fruit dressed with a warm vinaigrette. A dry sparkling wine came with it. Kallos was halfway through his second wine offering when they were joined by the Sala, who seemed faintly alarmed by the eager introductions “Ah. Please, call me Sage.”) and inclusion into the conversation about the attractions of the nearby town and then the group of three Kallos had observed earlier. They entered with the Feline and Florian flanking the petite Phana, and sat themselves so those two were between the collection of alphas and the third. He did, Kallos thought as he sipped what was left of his wine, look younger than the other two and a bit anxious besides. His wings were folded against his back but the downy feathers at the top curve were puffed up and the occasional twitch would rustle them. 

Moss extended his hand to the boy, behind the back of the narrow eyed Feline, Roan; there was visible hesitation before the touch was returned. The flutter of Allium’s wings was full of anxiety; Moss’ eyes softened as he ended the contact and when he spoke his voice was pitched low with just a touch of a soothing rumble.

“Hello little one. I didn’t expect to see any of my own kind this far from home.” Moss cocked his head to the side. “And alone at that.” 

It was a matter of age, Phana were very protective of their children and loathed to let them leave the nest until their down feathers had finished molting, and dynamic. Omegas were precious among the Phana and Ciferian alike, protected like the greatest of treasures. In families of means it was normal to have personal guards assigned to omega children, to send them to private finishing schools or have personal tutors, and to keep them close at hand to at least one of the family elders when not busy with education. Kallos’ omega siblings had remained safely in the pack home until appropriate mates had been found for them. 

To those without the means for such things it was still very rare to see a young omega not just away from their family, but away from their home planet, with no chaperone. 

“Oh.” The boy, Allium, looked down at their joined hands, a dark purple flash stealing across his nose. “Well. This is likely to be the only chance I have to travel alone.” 

“Ah.” Moss said, understanding something that Kallos did not. He told himself not to wonder about it, as close as their species were there were still some secrets between them, and the concerns of a young omega were none of his. 

He didn’t offer his hand to Allium, instead dipping his head in acknowledgement. His dams would be scandalized at his lacking manners but the young Phana looked, for a moment, grateful. Then he was looking away, attention called by Roan leaning close and whispering something into his ear that made Allium flush darkly. 

The last member, the human named Orrin, of their party appeared just as thick, creamy white soups, heavy with flakey chunks of fish and soft vegetables, appeared. It was accompanied by a cutting board holding a large, crusty loaf of bread and bowls heaped generously with butter and spiced oils, and pitchers of dark, foamy ale. Orrin looked sleep rumpled, hair undone and deep creased on the side of his face, but perked up in the face of food and drink. 

He, Kuro, Roan, and Idori seemed to be the most lively of the lot of them, each armed with stories they recounted boisterously and with seemingly no shame even when they tarried into the unseemly, as Idori’s tale of the time he’d been scammed out of a ship by twin sister Feline’s did. He’d relented towards the end, skipping over what exactly may have occurred between inviting the ladies back to his personal ship and waking up soaked to the bone and hungover on a beach, but the stretch of his smile and the glow of his eyes made up for the lack of words. There was laughter and good natured mocking, especially from Kuro whose gaze seemed fixed on the human, silent blushing from Allium, quiet and tucked away at the far end of the table. 

Roan followed that, eyes fluttering coyly and mouth curved upwards into a wicked grin, with his own twisting story of turning a dull night meant to be spent studying, during his university days, into a wild night on the town that still ended with his homework done, apartment cleaned, and transport upgraded several times due to the ‘genuine well meaning kindness of selfless strangers’, that sounded very much like a bunch of poor fools who’d fallen for a pretty face and lovely body and acted stupidly in the pursuit of it. 

The pitchers traveled the table but never seemed to go empty. 

A fourth course came, generous slabs of a red fleshed bird atop a white sauce with mashed tubers and sauteed fungi and root vegetables. Different pitchers, this time full of a fragrant brown lager, joined the mix. The meat dribbled deep red out into the stark white of the sauce, and tasted deliciously gamey on his tongue. 

Kallos mostly listened, making mental notes about those who could be his house mates during his research, and allowed himself only water. 

Orrin, prompted by Allium’s quiet confession of being a literature student at the Royal Ciferian University, the very one Kallos worked at, told them he was a writer in something of a rut. (“A very long rut,” Orrin said around a wry twist of his lips. “Six standards rotations past my deadline.”) He’d left the satellite colony he lived in for his publishers favorite resort planet, found a semi-isolated place to stay, and here he was, hoping some weeks at the lake with no one breathing down his neck would restart his creativity. 

Or at least give him some space from the Entertainment Corporation, and their council. He wrote romance, nothing he imagined any of them would have read (“I hope.”) and was in no hurry to share his pen name. 

Roan was a comic artist in much the same situation, and once that was out the pair had floated from the group conversation to quiet words of their own. 

Koru was a pilot for private flights, mostly moving ‘higher ups’ between planets and systems. He said it was boring, but the pay was good and the travel was a perk. The Transport Corp had demanded he take the rotations of leave he’d been neglecting, for his own health and well being; he seemed scornful of the very idea but didn’t at all mind that they’d shelled out for such a nice trip. Idori was a cargo transporter, also boring and also being forced to take time off, but seemed to be taking it with less irritation than Koru was. It was clear why the two of them were already getting along so well. 

Valli was quiet, watching curiously but speaking rarely except to say he was associated with the Military Corps but recovering for an injury. The former could have been guessed easily, Florian only left their homes as missionaries or military recruits and Valli didn’t look like a missionary to Kallos. He was too reserved, smiled too genuinely, to be in the business of converting people to his faith, but just right to be the kind to kill. 

Dessert were small individual tarts heavy with layers of sticky purple fruit under a sweet glaze, topped with an icy, fizzing sorbet. A pale green cocktail, spiced and warm, accompanied and was met with no small amount of pleasure from the table. It was sweet and filled Kallos’ belly with a tingling banked heat and the sugar frosting the rim of the glass lingered pleasantly on his lips and tongue after it was done. 

“That,” Idori said, teeth exposed in a huge grin. Koru was leaning against him, eyes hazy and blinking slowly; Kallos was undecided if he had really drunk so much or if it was put on for...other reasons. “Was great. If every dinner is like that I won’t miss any.” 

Valli hummed, looking up from where he was trying to rouse a sluggish looking Allium from where he was slumped half over on the bench. “That would limit what you can do here, would it not?” 

Idori clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I’m not looking for anything but lying in the sand with a drink and good company.” 

Koru’s eyes darted up, clearing for a moment, then slipped shut. “Smoke. Let’s...outside.” 

Idori’s lips pursed in thought for a beat before he shrugged. “Sounds good. Anyone else?” 

Roan and Sage went along, clamoring to their feet then trailing right out onto the porch, standing together in the pools of light the floating gas lamps cast. 

“I’ll help you with him.” Moss offered, gesturing to Allium. Valli stiffened the barest amount, dark pupilless eyes narrowing and face hardening and then he was open and friendly again. It happened so fast that Kallos doubted anyone would have noticed the change if they hadn't already been watching closely, and certainly not if they’d dared to sample the drinks at every course.

Kallos was sure Moss saw it, even though the alpha Phana’s expression didn’t so much as flicker. 

“There’s no need.” Valli said. “Your kind are very light, and Allium is very small.” 

“So he is. Nonetheless,” Moss rose to his feet, hands smoothing down his tunic and dark trousers. “I must insist. It is the way of  _ our kind _ to look after all younglings, even if not of our flock.” 

Valli sighed, looking put upon. “Well far be it for me to to argue with the ways of others.” 

Moss dipped his head in silent thanks then, with a strength that might surprise those who didn’t know better, lifted Allium without any hint of strain or discomfort. Allium trilled sleepily, brown eyes cracking open for a moment then slid shut again; he turned his face to press into Moss’ neck; his twists had come loose of their ribbon at some point and now flowed over Moss’ arm in a curtain of glossy black, bits of wood and gem gleaming in the candlelight. His wings lifted, unfolded a touch then laid back, all with a lazy speed that showed none of his early unease. 

The older Phana’s eyes glowed with humor. 

“You have had too much to drink, little one.” He said, carrying the boy away with Valli right at his heels. “Young Phana don’t hold their alcohol well, I’m afraid, and omegas never really grow into it. You’ll need to watch him, if you’re appointing yourself a protector.” 

Valli’s scoffed “I am not-” was the last thing Kallos heard before they turned out of the dining hall. 

Orrin, eyebrows waggling, reached across the table and picked the cocktail Allium had never gotten to touch up. “No sense letting it go to waste, hmm?” 

“Indeed.” Kallos agreed, lifting his own in a mimic of a toast. 

That had been, he decided when he made his way back to his room for the night, enlightening. He had learned much about his housemates, could see relationships already forming after just a few hours in the same quarters, and was sure he had a good idea of what to expect of them. It was, perhaps, rude to have gone into a casual dinner so prepared to observe and pick apart but it would be foolish to do otherwise. 

Or maybe it was just his unwillingness to do away with old, engrained, habits. 

He considered asking Orrin, who also seemed to be the watchful sort, what he thought of the others but dismissed the idea as the result of enjoying a second cocktail. Instead he kept his eyes forward and mouth shut, even though the presence of the human practically set the air buzzing behind him. He could feel Orrin’s gaze, heavy and considering, against his back. 

In another life he might had suspected an attack was coming but now he made himself consider more mundane things, like drunken staring or attraction.

“I think,” He said, even though he had very much resolved to say nothing. “If other alphas are your taste, Koru would be obliging.”

If he ever looked away from Idori, at least. 

Orrin said nothing and that was about what Kallos deserved for his presumption and cheek. Rude, he was being rude, and his dams would have had his tail for it. Not the one who had bore him, Kallia had always been indulgent of all the children and less rigid about manners, but Elpis Lenci, and Nika would have destroyed him and then told his Sire, who would have lectured him endlessly on how being the oldest of his clutch meant he had to hold and present himself better at all times. 

Just thinking about it was exhausting. He was just outside his door when it really caught up with him, days of travel, unpacking, and then a heavy meal, and he yawned hugely. Thankfully the door scanner was sensitive and just being near it had it chirping a welcome and sliding open for him. He stepped inside then, manners remembered, leaned out to wish Orrin a good night.

The hall was empty. 

Kallos blinked, brows furrowed as he looked left and then right. He had been sure-

That cocktail had been stronger than he thought, hadn’t it?   
  


\----

The next days passed quickly and without incident. Kallos kept to himself, taking breakfast on the porch when it suited, often alone because the others had already come or gone, and making use of the kitchenette in the alpha wing for his other meals. Food was ordered via the cooler, appearing the morning after he put in his order without fail and always of high quality. He occasionally heard the others walking around the hallways but no one saw fit to bother him. He worked on ordering his research notes, his maps, and interviews, plotted out paths and time to delve into the caves and ruins, days to speak to the contacts he’d made, and of course days to write. 

The old faith of Olaun was known, but not well documented. The crumbling underground tombs, the temples, the caves, and monuments and statues, had been left to fall apart and become grown over with time. Recently they’d been rediscovered as a tourist attraction, the more well maintained ones at least, but it was all curiosity and fluff, no real research or cataloging. No one, outside of the populace, knew much about the roots and tenants of the forgotten faith. 

Kallos was hoping to have made good progress into a book all about the Lost Religion of Olaun by the time he returned to Cifer and the university. It would be his greatest work, better than his exploration of the decimated culture of Vegus 3 and the joint venture with his counterpart of the Royal Pana College about the ancient courting rites of their species, and how they’d blended and changed with planetary travel. 

This was untouched and all his own, boosting tourist attractions to matters of respected history. Day four dawned, clear, warm, and perfect for a hike in the woods, and the start of his research. He showered, dressed, packed his nanites and helper droids, made a lunch and tucked away water and dried fruit, and was just pulling on his boots when a burst of delighted laughter pulled him towards the doors leading out onto the balcony. He’d noticed already that his room overlooked the pool and garden, and had heard the sounds of people enjoying those areas, but hadn’t had any interest in looking in on the apparent fun. 

But something about that laugh, loud and bright and like bells chiming, caught him. 

Out under the early morning sun, leaning over the railing and peering down he saw Roan, in red trunks, floating in the water and sitting on the edge Allium. The small, slight, unimpressive Phana was leaning back on his elbows, feet moving back and forth over the surface of the water. His wings, pitch black, were outstretched and glowing, his slim body stretched, and violet skin pinkening under the sun. He was wearing a two piece suit, stark white and ruffled with layers of lace over his chest and around his hips, thin straps holding it in place around his neck. His hair was falling free again, pooling like ink around his body.

He looked young and happy, mouth open around more tinkling laughter and feet kicking up a wave of water at a sputtering Roan. 

Kallos’ heart beat faster in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to https://twitter.com/Damaraya3/status/1280179192424837120?s=20 to see the artwork I've comissioned of Kallos, up close and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Getting to know your new housemates over dinner


End file.
